


Wide Awake and Fast Asleep

by Lyra_Verse



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Eve likes it kinky, F/F, Gay, Het Sex, I wanted to read about this scene but no one was writing it so I did, Multi, Other, Phone Sex, This is that scene from 2x07, Wide Awake, but not really, but she won't admit it, earpiece sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Verse/pseuds/Lyra_Verse
Summary: The "phone sex" scene during the Killing Eve episode, 2.07 Wide Awake.Eve has sex with Hugo while Villanelle talks her through it.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Hugo/Eve Polastri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Wide Awake and Fast Asleep

Villanelle's heavy breathing through the earpiece made Eve's womanhood throb. She had never gotten so horny so quickly. She entered a sort of hazy state of mind as she made her way to the bed where Hugo slept.

All she could think about was relieving the tight ache that was now pounding through her core.

She quickly unbuttoned her pants and pushed them down to the floor. She stepped out of them, leaving them as a forgotten pool on the carpet. Her underwear followed.

Soft moans began to come over the earpiece. 'Fuck her,' Eve thought. 'Fuck Villanelle.' The woman knew exactly what she was doing. She knew Eve would still be listening. She knew Eve was in a hotel room with Hugo right now.

She knew.

Eve yanked down Hugo's pants and straddled him. He said something but she wasn't sure what it was. “Don't talk,” she commanded.

She needed to hear.

She didn't want to miss anything. Not a whisper. Not a moan. Nothing.

She gripped Hugo's penis at the base – it was good he was young because it was already erect enough to sit on – and she lined it up with her now wet hole. She pushed him inside and sat.

“I'm touching myself,” Villanelle was saying. Her Russian accent was heavy. Sexy. Eve started to grind slowly onto Hugo's penis. She didn't want to go too fast. She didn't want to come yet. “My hand is in my panties and I'm rubbing my clit. It feels so good. I'm so wet, Eve.”

Eve anchored herself against Hugo's chest and began to gyrate rhythmically with her eyes closed. She loved the sound of her name on Villanelle's lips.

She imagined Villanelle doing everything she said she was doing.

She rocked forward and back, managing the pleasure that was still continuously building in her pussy. The bed squeaked beneath her.

“I can imagine what you're doing, Eve,” Villanelle spoke again. Her breathing was still heavy and labored. Eve was sure some of it was just Villanelle putting on a show for her. It was both a maddening and arousing thought.

'Bitch,' Eve cursed her in her mind even as her pussy engulfed Hugo's penis over and over again.

“You're using Hugo for sex, aren't you? Poor, young Hugo.” Eve opened her eyes to look down at Hugo's face. His expression was blissed out. She knew she should feel guilty. And she did. But that only aroused her more. She groaned and fucked him harder. “What would your husband think?” Villanelle teased. “You're such a bad woman. But...ohh~” Villanelle moaned.

Eve's eyes rolled and her clit sang.

“I like it.” Villanelle's words were a whine. Eve imagined that she must have a couple of fingers buried in her pussy by now. “I bet you like it too.”

'I do,' Eve thought. 'I do like it.'

She couldn't control her thoughts anymore. She couldn't control her body.

Villanelle was in control.

Eve had let go.

“Oh, Eve~” Villanelle moaned. “I'm fucking my pussy so hard right now. Imagining your tongue. I get off to thinking about your head buried between my thighs every night. Your beautiful hair between my thighs. I want to grab it and hold on. Hold you there while I fuck your mouth.”

Eve moaned.

Eve had never imagined sex with another woman before. She was only just now doing so more and more recently. But that was an arousing image.

She wouldn't mind having her mouth fucked by Villanelle. She fell down over Hugo's chest and shoved her tongue into his mouth. She imagined his wet cavern was Villanelle's tight hole. And she devoured him.

In the new position, her clit rubbed against Hugo's pelvis as she continued to hump him.

Villanelle's words and moans in her ear drove her on.

“Are you fucking him while thinking of me, Eve? Does it feel good? I bet you fuck your husband and think of me. Admit it. It's the only way you can get off now.”

Eve lifted herself up onto her arms. Her lips separated from Hugo's with a pop. Breathing heavily, she placed a hand around his neck. What Villanelle was saying was true. Thoughts of how she rode Niko now so that she could control the pace and get off whenever she thought of Villanelle in her bed instead. Thoughts of how she wanted Hugo's loud breathing and low groans to stop. Thoughts of Villanelle currently fucking herself while thinking of her. All of these thoughts filled Eve's mind and muddled together.

She undulated her body wildly, riding Hugo fast and hard while she squeezed his neck.

Villanelle's moans had become long and drawn out. Her voice was breaking.

Eve breathed heavily as she bounced on Hugo's dick. Her hands went to her hair and held it up. The hair that Villanelle liked. She could imagine how Villanelle would look at her if she was the one below her now while she humped her. Villanelle would look at her like she was the sexiest woman alive.

Eve moaned and threw her head back. The dick inside of her felt good. So good.

Villanelle's voice made her so, so horny. She had never felt so good before.

And the sound of Villanelle coming to pieces. Losing control because of her.

“I'm rubbing my clit so hard,” Villanelle moaned. Her words came out tightly. She was gritting her teeth. Eve could imagine the look on her face.

Eve fucked herself harder.

“God!” Hugo groaned.

Eve fell forward and covered his mouth. “Shut up. Shut up.”

She was close. So close.

“I want to fuck you, Eve,” Villanelle moaned. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Villanelle's words started to become incoherent. She slipped into Russian.

Eve's eyes rolled again and fluttered shut. She was so fucking close.

But she was holding off, waiting for Villanelle.

“I want to taste you,” Villanelle continued. “I want to ride you until you can't speak. Until you come so hard it makes you forget your name. Do you want that, Eve?”

'Yes,' Eve thought. “Yes,” she said aloud. “Yes, yes! Fuck me.”

Hugo grabbed her waist. She pushed his hands away.

“Fuck him, Eve,” Villanelle encouraged. “Fuck him like he's a piece of meat. I bet you're bouncing on his dick so well. Like the good little slut you are.”

Eve screamed. Her hands gripped the sheets on either side of Hugo's head. She was about to come. If Villanelle didn't come soon, she was going to come without her. She couldn't hold off much longer.

She had never been called a slut before. She liked it.

“Stop, Eve.”

Eve short circuited. Stop? What? That was the last thing she wanted to do.

As if she could see her still riding, Villanelle said more firmly, “Stop. Right now.”

Eve stopped.

She ignored Hugo's confused face and even more confused questions.

“Breathe and calm down,” Villanelle instructed. “We're going to go slow now.”

Even though she was frustrated, Eve followed Villanelle's instructions.

“Rise up so that only the head is in,” Villanelle advised.

Eve did just that. She gasped as every slow inch that she moved up off of the penis made her vagina clench, trying to keep the friction it so wanted and needed. When Hugo tried to push his hips up to go further into her again, she placed a hand against his waist, holding him still.

He said something, but she wasn't paying attention.

“Is only the head in?” Villanelle asked.

“Yes,” Eve gasped out.

“Good girl,” Villanelle responded as if she could hear her even though both knew she couldn't. The praise and the confidence with which Villanelle spoke as if she knew Eve was there and following her instructions made Eve shiver. “Now move your hips in a circular motion. Slowly.”

Eve held onto the base of Hugo's penis so that it would stay still and moved her hips slowly. In a circular motion.

It felt so...deliciously...frustratingly...good.

She wanted to plunge herself onto Hugo's dick again and fuck him furiously but she held back.

“Now...” Villanelle said. Her breathing was still heavy. Just slow. Eve imagined she was pleasuring herself slowly as she was instructing Eve to do. “Take it all the way out.”

Eve lifted herself off of the penis, hovering just over it.

“And rub the tip against your clit.”

In her right state of mind, Eve might have thought this was a strange request. But she wasn't in her right state of mind. She was in Villanelle's state of mind.

She pushed the head of the penis against her clit and rubbed her clit with it...back and forth.

“Are you flicking your bean with it?” Villanelle purred. She giggled. The sound made Eve jerk with pleasure. “You're such a pervert,” Villanelle teased. “No wonder your husband can't please you. Hugo can't either. Only I can please you.”

Eve flicked her clit with Hugo's dick faster and faster.

“Slap it,” Villanelle said. “Slap his dick against your pussy.”

Eve moaned and slapped the dick against her clit. She moaned again.

“God, you're so dirty,” Villanelle continued. “It's so hot.” Short breaths and moans filled the earpiece. “Put it back in,” she said. “Put his hot dick back inside your naughty pussy.”

Eve rushed to do so. She moaned as she sank back down onto it.

“Now ride him. Ride him hard and fast.”

Eve didn't have to be told twice. She anchored herself against his chest again and caused the squeaking of the bed to be a constant noise. “Fuck,” she breathed. “Fuck.”

Villanelle's noises in her ear became breathier and breathier. The moans. The guttural Russian. Eve was so close!

And then, finally...

“I'm coming!” Villanelle moaned. “I'm coming, Eve! Come, come, come, fuck, Eve! Come for me!”

Eve sped up her riding until she was pistoning against the body below her and then she was coming. “Ohhhh! God!” she moaned. She was coming long and hard. Her walls clenched around the dick inside of her and her body pulled in on itself as she twitched through the orgasm.

Villanelle's own orgasmic moans were coming in through the earpiece.

It only made Eve's orgasm that much more intense.

When it was over, she fell forward and then rolled off of the body beneath her. She reached to the floor, pulled on her panties, and started to come down from the high she had just experienced. She could hear Villanelle's heavy breathing slowing down too.

She was sure she would probably regret this in the morning. But at that moment, she allowed those breaths and the heavy-accented “Good night, Eve” to send her into a deep, dreamless sleep.


End file.
